RM2-ch13:Present-edited
Chapter 13: Present Admiral McElligott sat in his office and consumed the latest of the disturbing reports. A special task force was able to stop and damage the USS Huran(USS Palomino) enough to contain her, but not without considerable losses both in ships and crews. The Huran(Palomino) was a full-sized Union battleship with Translocators and Loki torpedoes. While Union warships had triple-layer ParaDim shields that were impenetrable to the translocator effect, strong anti-matter explosions in rapid succession wore shields down. The fact that the responding task force was morally hampered and hampered fighting another Union ship. The fact that the USS Walker managed to get away was a much bigger problem. As bad and as serious this was, it was not the first time an enemy managed to turn Union ships against each other. McElligott leaned back in his seat as he remembered the Pioslta war that begun in 4289 and ended in 4317. Back then, strange space ships, more living organisms than built technology appeared in sizable fleets of 300-400 units coming from the general direction of the Spinward Sector. The ships reporting contact were lost shortly after the initial First Contact procedures were reported. Responding Union Military ships begun fighting each other and it soon became clear that the newcomers possessed a strange Psionic like power able to drive anyone they came in contact with into suicidal behavior and completely forget about the Piostla. It was a Shaill Captain, who happened to be PSI Inert, who learned that the strangers released clouds of a dust-like organisms, called PSI Spores, that acted like Nanites and circumvented any known shields either directly, or via the shield gaps needed for propulsion and weapons. Using Saresii Psi technology, X101 troops and new psi shielded Space Suits, the Piostla were engaged and pushed back, but not before seventeen Union colonies fell, the populations committed collective suicide. A Piostla core world was found and destroyed, but no real meaningful communication was ever established. The Piostla, more or less forgotten by most. However new protocols and defensive technology was incorporated in Union ships and crew training to prevent similar attacks. Yet, what happened to the crews of the two Battleships appeared to be similar in nature. This time, the affected crews were not suicidal but appeared to be under perfect control. Even though Union command officers were psi-shielded. It was a mess, and the Universe was never without surprises, but after all this time it seemed to him, the surprises repeated itself. The other issue was much more serious. He knew he was walking on thin ice on that one, and he was not looking forward to the meeting with the other Immortal admiral. While war was a terrible thing, nothing distracted the other Immortal more and McElligott hoped that this crazy war-horse did what he was always doing; being at the very front of the war, jumping like a grunt to enemy-infested planet surfaces. There was a part in McElligott that actually wished for Stahl’s demise. A heroic, fiery death would be a fitting end and McElligott had plans in place to keep the legend alive, but under his control. A wonderful tool of control, no line officer, no spacer and no grunt dared to question an order given by Immortal Stahl, doing their best just to satisfy a legendary figure he or she never saw for real in the first place. He was the Admiral of the Fleet and by all convention and law should have been the highest military authority of the mighty Union Spatial Navy. However, there was no denying the real leader was Admiral Stahl. No one denied that, neither civilian nor military. Stahl didn’t even really need a rank. They followed him and his orders out of an uncanny conviction of loyalty. It did not matter what species or society. The mighty Klack queen herself declared before the Union Assembly to follow Stahl into battle and death without hesitation. Cementing the unwavering loyalty of every single one of the trillion Klack. The brutish and undisputed warrior kings of the Andromeda galaxy, the Petharians worshiped Stahl like a god. Woe to the poor soul, uttering something negative about Stahl within earshot of a Petharian. McElligott stuffed a pipe and used his com panel. ”NELSON, in your estimate how popular is Admiral Stahl?” “Question parameters are too vague to respond with a calculated estimate.” The Mega AI responded. NELSON was the largest known artificial intelligence Computronic, after Mothermachine. Construction and development of NELSON II had just begun a week ago. NELSON II was planned to go online around 5018, but that did not mean NELSON was outdated. NELSON was not sentient but had a very human acting simulated personality. The Computronic and it’s seven back-up systems was the Union Spatial Naval AI, connected to all bases, fleet centers, outposts and to every sensor and scanner array across Union space that included regions in three galaxies of the Local Group. The AI constantly received reports, log entries and memos about everything. Ranging from dust particle counts measured by an automated deep-space sensor buoy drifting somewhere past the Outer Rim Region, the supply request for a floor mopping tool issued by a maintenance robot tender at Far Out station, to the detailed report of a Number-fleet engaged in a major battle. While the particle report was also sent to Science Central, the Explorer Corps, and the Astrographical Society. While the mop-tool request was also sent to logistics, procurement and the closest distribution node; while the battle report was received by Fleet command, Tactical Analytics, med central, Casualty management and Fleet maintenance, each and every report was also processed by NELSON, and thus able to provide McElligott and others of Fleet Command with a detailed, accurate and up to the minute status evaluation of the entire fleet. NELSON was an indispensable tool to McElligott, as he could keep an eye on a thousand situations and developments at the same time. Zoom in to utmost detailed level or zoom out and see the big picture for an entire galactic region. NELSON did more than that, the machine also monitored civilian GalNet channels, keeping contact with MATA HARI, the NAVINT AI, SENECA, the AI of the Science Corps, UTCHAT the AI of Pluribus and the Assembly and a dozen other AI systems. NELSON worked with McElligott for a very long time and its advanced systems had a good understanding of the immortal admiral’s personality. So answering this very vague question was not outside the system’s capabilities, especially this question. McElligott asked it at least once a year, but usually more often. ”System drawn from civilian sources, scholastic sources that focus on the work and impact of Immortal guides on Union society, and concludes that Admiral Stahl is the second most popular individual alive. He ranks seven points behind the Klack Queen and appears to be equal to Mothermachine. This is an estimated result based on civilian surveys.” McElligott always got more or less the same answer for the last 1000 years or so. The old Highlander, never openly admitted being vain or jealous but every time he received the answer it struck a chord somewhere inside. While he held the PDD with the latest report on the captured battleships in one hand and held the pipe with the other, he puffed an angry cloud of tobacco smoke into the air and said. ”NELSON, go to phase One of Contingency plan 773-Corroded Steel and scan for suitable officers. Classify it RED-RED-RED and personal.” “Phase One initiated, scanning personnel records and evaluations. Results deposited in personal file 773.” His adjutant, a Commodore, called and announced a personal visitor. “Admiral Sir, General Warwick is here and demands to be seen by you.” “Sent him in.” --””-- Inklung was sitting across Roy. They both had settled in a booth of a small officer’s lounge that was not far from the flight deck where Roy wanted to catch a shuttle back to the Stryker. The USS Hytakk was a full-size dreadnought, an impressive 3000 meters long giant which featured more recreation facilities than the comparably small Stryker. The viewport to the side of the booth provided a view of deep space. The star designated K-71210 shone brilliantly onto a wet garden world that slowly rotated far below the Union dreadnought. Now the local star revealed a large number of Union ships all in orbit of that unnamed world. One of the ships out there had to be the Stryker, but human eyes even as good as Roy’s could not make out enough details at this distance to identify a ship without aid. The wait-bot served chilled fruit-juice for Roy and a large glass of Leedei Bug-soup with a Leedei straw to Inklung. Roy took a long drink and waited till Inklung completed the ritual of consuming his refreshment via straw and the neck mouth that was there for consuming food only and not for conversation. The Leedei said. ”It is good to meet you again, my friend. We need to stay in contact. Ncchsi and Alejandro ask for you all the time.” “What about the others?” “Sobyr and Pictfram joined the Navy as you know. Due to the war and all that, I did not have much chance of talking to them.” Neither of them wanted to mention Aat as her memory caused sadness in both of them. Roy looked at his friend. ”While I should need no other reason than your company to enjoy this reunion. I must say, recent events down there and the infuriating behavior of the Army make me eager to hear what you have to say.” Inklung put down his now almost empty glass. ”I apologize for Colonel Greenfloor, he is convinced of his own thunder and reputation, even more than Sobyr’s grandfather and that takes some doing.” “I never cared much for the Army I must admit, but we all wear Union uniform at the end of the day and I can respect that. What I do not respect or even understand is the episode after that debriefing. Army Intel trying to take me to sickbay or wherever against my will.” “I told you, it had to do with your ability to resist Whakey influence. His approach was highly unprofessional.” “No, Inklung it was illegal. We are not the Kermac.” Before Inklung could get into more details, the Klack Admiral himself came to their table. Roy resisted his marine ingrained impulse to jump up and salute. This was an Officer’s lounge after all, and the Klack admiral was more than a senior officer but a friend to Roy. The insect admiral did not sit down, or join them. “Lt. Masters, you can use my shuttle to return to the Stryker. I strongly recommend you call me with that personal contact code I gave you if the Army tries to interfere with anything.” Roy wanted to object and introduce his friend Inklung to the Admiral but he stopped himself. His still unexplainable sense of danger was faint but suddenly there and it did not point to the Admiral, but to Inklung his friend. The Admiral was a Klack and thus a non-human insectoid, but Roy trusted this officer. He was, to be honest to himself, somewhat confused. Why would Inklung be a source of danger? It was a very weak feeling, but it was there never the less. He got up. “Thank you, sir, I will heed your advice.” The Klack officer raised his feelers. ”Lieutenant, my pilot is standing by. Major Knt’she awaits your report.” --””-- The trip to the Stryker took longer than expected. The Marine dropship was not among the ships in orbit of that planet as Roy thought, but was already on its way to leave K-71210 behind. The captain of the Stryker, abandoned its Quasi-acceleration run to take Roy aboard. While the drop-ship resumed acceleration, Roy reported to Major Knt’she as he was ordered. Knt’she, was a Klack as well and to a human there were very little differences in the appearance between this Marine major and the Navy admiral, other than uniform branch color and rank, but Roy was around Klack and this particular major for enough time to recognize the subtle differences that made these beings distinct from different Klack. Knt’she had a slightly paler red color, his feelers were shorter and the left one was missing the tip segment. Roy was just about to start his report when the Klack major stopped him. ”Lieutenant, I was briefed in detail by the admiral. The whole affair is a big clusterfuck and not because of the Whakey if you ask me, but one of the rogue battleships has been secured and the other one is chased by the Navy. Chasing a battleship is not what we Marines do.” Roy had to agree. He nodded and waited for more. “The Stryker has been ordered to Sigmar Base, where we will support the Navy personnel with recovery and rescue. Your orders are to organize your platoon. See who is fit for duty, who is still in sickbay and integrate new grunts to replace the ones we lost.” Roy saluted the major. ”Aye Sir.” The Klack dismissed Roy, but added as Roy was leaving the major’s office. ”The company is proud of your conduct, Lt. Masters.” --””-- The Stryker was a Suribachi Class Marine Dropship. Captain and Crew were Navy, as per Assembly decision, only Union Navy was allowed to operate faster-than-light ships. Roy had met the Stryker’s captain, a Delicate, a couple of times when members of his platoon were assigned to Bridge watch duty. He knew her name and had heard her voice via Intership, but that was the extent of his exposure to the Navy part of the Stryker ship command. Marines assigned to Union Fleet ships usually stayed separate in a section known as Marine Country. The United Stars Marine Corps was a branch of the United Stars Armed Forces responsible for providing power projection from space, using the mobility of the United Stars Navy to deliver combined-arms task forces rapidly. It was one of seven uniformed military services of the United Stars. While it often worked closely with Union Naval Forces for training, transportation, and logistic purposes; however, in the military leadership structure, the Marine Corps was a separate branch. All security, special forces and infantry related duties (Within the Navy) and missions were handled exclusivity by the United Stars Marine Corps. Especially on a Marine Dropship, there was virtually no interaction with Navy personnel. Because of this, he was surprised to find Captain Genna Bolen standing outside Major Knt’she’s office. He saluted the petite Delicate in her immaculate black Union Fleet Office. She waved her hand and smiled at him. “At ease, Lieutenant Masters, welcome back aboard.” “Thank you, Ma’am. I am glad to be back, Captain Ma’am.” Her doll-like face, with the incredibly large eyes, expressed sadness as she said. ”I know how difficult it is to lose beings under one’s command. While this is not something discussed with a Fleet officer, I like you to know, that a mutual friend of ours just became aware of this and whatever transpired on the USS Hytakk is not the end of this.” “A mutual friend?” An impish smile reached her eyes. ”It’s not Admiral T’Thakk. That friend of ours is not only the most respected Fleet Command officer but has always been a Marine first and foremost. I assume he can’t officially comment, but he made a point letting me know.” Her words conjured an invisible specter of the Immortal Warrior between them, and Roy suddenly felt better. He remembered the time when Admiral Stahl sat next to him in the holding cell of Belle Station and could almost feel the Immortals arm on his shoulders. The stern and somber task ahead, facing his decimated platoon felt less difficult. He said to the Delicate Captain. ”Thank you, Ma’am.” She turned on her heels and started to move the other direction.”Lieutenant, I know you are a Marine, but that does not mean my door is closed to you.” --””-- Roy was the commanding officer of, what Union Marines called an Orbital Assault Element, Special Operations capable (OAE/SOC). An OAE platoon consisted of three SITKU squads, and a headquarter element made up the platoon commander, a platoon sergeant, a platoon guide, and a messenger. There also were two BST System specialists, but no one called them Main Battle Suit Techs. They were known as Black Smiths and were responsible for the maintenance, repair, and upgrade of battle suits and Battle Support systems. A typical OAE platoon contained two Union Fleet Med Techs, traditionally known as Corpsman. A platoon also had a platoon sergeant, usually a staff sergeant, who advises the commander and serves as the second-in-command. In the case of second platoon, this position was held by Gunnery Sergeant Robert “the Hook” Dunn. The last time he saw his platoon sergeant, the man had ripped off his helmet. There was the platoon guide. It had been the job of Corporal Ructus and was now held by Sergeant Eugbenzi. As he reached Deck 9 - Section 2, unofficially known as Master Blaster Quarters, he took a deep breath and said. ”System, access.” “System active.” “Verify authority.” “Authority verified. Masters, Roy. Lieutenant First Class.” “Summon all members of 2nd platoon to Multi-purpose auditorium D9-S2-003.” “Request received. Summon issued.” Roy proceeded to the designated MPA and almost ran into Sergeant Eugbenzi, the towering Lodor was moving on hunched on his four legs. The recently promoted marine, who exceeded the Marine BaPhy limits - the Lodor was still growing when he signed up with the Union Marines, and Lodor biodata was still incomplete at that time - now, Eugbenzi was almost 803 centimeters tall and tipped the scale at 2100 kilos and due to his size, was unable to move upright in standard corridors. Despite his tremendous size and the fierce reputation of the Lordor, Eugbenzi was easily the most liked marine of 2nd platoon and perhaps of the entire company. The Lordor saluted his Platoon leader and was clearly resisting hugging the Lieutenant. ”Sir, Sergeant Eugbenzi reporting.” “It's good to see you, Sergeant. It was also good to see you dirtside. There is no doubt, you saved many of our lives, not that I expected you to be there.” “It’s due to my size, Lieutenant. I was sent to the Normandy for that required class, but the long-range shuttle that was supposed to take me there was not configured for beings of my size. While I was waiting for a different transport, I was listening to our Platoon channel. When I heard about the Whackey and Gorgon attack. I abandoned the transfer and dropped right away.” There was a warm feeling reaching Roy’s mind. ”I am glad you did, and I will contact command to make sure you are not getting into trouble.” “Major Knt’she already took care of that, Sir. Our Klack company commandant changed my orders while I was dropping.” The next marine arriving at the auditorium was a surprise to Roy. A surprise that caused a knot in his throat. Gunnery Sergeant Dunns saluted after he had entered the room. To Roy, few men represented more the essence of what a Marine was supposed to be than Dunns. In his mind, there was only Stahl and Sam Brown who raised to the same level of his respect and admiration. Dunns had been the Platoon Sergeant even before Roy was promoted to Lieutenant. Roy tried to remain as professional as possible as he said. ”Mr.Dunn, I did not expect to see you here, but I am glad I do not have to find me a new Platoon sergeant.” “Sir, I am glad to be here as well, but I had no choice, I am your platoon sergeant.” “The last I saw was you without a helmet and then vanishing behind a wall of fire.” “It was the stinking water and the SLIME that saved my life. The steam-cooked my face pretty good but SLIME and my Auto-Doc kept me alive. My injuries were serious but nothing the Meds couldn’t fix.” The room filled quickly, There were new faces among the ranks. The platoon had lost three marines, one had died right away while the two others perished before the Gorgons were defeated. Roy addressed his platoon and debriefed them as much as he could. He then moved on to their new mission. “We are sent to Sigmar Base to assist with the aftermath of a devastating attack.” Dunn looked skeptical. ”That sounds simple enough, but is that something they need marines for?” Roy responded. ”Officially it is as I said, a rescue and recovery mission, but the base was destroyed by Union assets under the control of Whakeys, and Fleet command thinks they are still there. We are the first and so far only Marine unit that encountered and fought those floating ticks. I want to repay them for the lost lives of our fellow Marines. The Whackeys made one mistake, they messed with 2nd platoon,” --””-- Category:Edited by Renaud Category:Fragments - Roy Masters Category:Stories